


Mémoire

by icanneverlookaway



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, ChaeSoo, F/F, Reincarnation, jenlichuchaeng, jenlisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanneverlookaway/pseuds/icanneverlookaway
Summary: "Do you promise?""Promise what?""That in every lifetime, you'll always find me."
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is actually not my first time posting here but this is my best work yet... I think. Well, I tried HSHHHSAHHAHAHA. Please... do patiently wait for the next chapters. It'll take a while because I'm trying to give it my best shot before letting you all read it. Okay, that's enough blabbering. Enjoy!

**1864, First Person POV**

_A young lady pulled me eagerly towards the lake, our fingers intertwined. A soft giggle escaped my mouth, looking at the woman before me who's now knee-deep in the water, leaving me at the edge of the lake._

_The woman flashed me a gummy smile, and it made my stomach do back flips, my heart threatening to escape my chest._

Beautiful _, I thought._

_I was so engrossed in the brunette that I hadn't even notice she was now in front of me—her hand held up to me._

_"Don't just stand there, come on_ _." She_ _dragged out, feline eyes smiling at me and at that very moment, I felt something burn inside me._

_I can't perceive why every time I look into her eyes, I feel... inflamed. Every inch of my body becomes hyper aware of her touches._

_Every look, every sigh, every smile... I fall irrevocably harder every time._

_Slowly, her smile turned into a frown. Her eyebrows furrowing in concern._

_"Li, are you alright?"_ _She_ _held both my cheeks._

_My heart only increased in beating._

_I quickly shook myself out of my reverie, guilt overtaking me but I quickly ignored it. I took her hands off my face and smiled at her,_

_"Of course I am_ _."_ _I put one arm under the shorter woman's legs and one supporting her back, carrying her bridal style._

_She squealed in surprise but I continued to go into the lake, our dresses now soaked in water._

_The water was now leveled with the my waist, my arms also giving up—considering how heavy our clothes are—dropping the feline-eyed woman on the lake._

_She shrieked and I began to laugh at the brunette's appearance, hair wet and messy from being submerged in the water._

Still as pretty as ever, _I let out a sigh._

_She brunette quickly collected herself before splashing the water at my face. But I was stronger so I held the woman's arms, effectively and swiftly stopping her. She glared at me but soon turned into a fit of giggles._

_"Why are you laughing?" I asked but the other woman won't answer me._

_I just stood there, confused, before the woman—who's now holding her stomach from laughing too much—pointed at my forehead._

_I touched it and noticed that only bits of hair remain, almost completely exposing my forehead._

_"It's not funny_ _."_ _I narrowed my eyes at the her._

 _"I can't help it, you look stupid_ _._ _"_ _She_ _started to laugh again and I just gasped in disbelief._

_The woman quickly swam away from me, noticing the smirk on my face._

_"Ru—"_

**Third Person POV**

"—noban!"

The loud voice of their teacher jolted her awake. Lisa immediately took in her surroundings, her classmates were biting back a laugh and staring at the blonde in amusement. _Shit._

Realizing the situation, she ungracefully stood up almost knocking herself off balance, which earned two familiar snickers from the back. _Glad you enjoy watching me piss my pants._ The blonde almost rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Sir, not gonna happen again." Lisa muttered an apology, scratching her nape.

The teacher just stared at the doe-eyed girl unimpressed, before signaling her to take her seat. The teacher continued on with the lesson before glaring at her one last time.

Normally the blonde would try to listen and pay more attention after getting humiliated in front of the whole class but her mind was somewhere else.

 _It's her again,_ she sighed.

Her dreams... were different, she learned at a young age. Ever since then, most of her dreams consisted of endearing smiles, enamored eyes and soft, tender touches. Of sweet angelic laughter.

And Lisa could remember all of them, like they were ingrained in her mind. Like they were her _own_. But never has she once caught a glimpse of the woman's face clearly.

Lisa tried to remember her face many times but she always ended up getting frustrated at herself.

Lisa would wake up the moment the woman's name was said, always getting cut off—giving her an even smaller chance of knowing who the woman is.

The blonde let out a deep sigh and decided to put her attention back on their lesson knowing that she wouldn't get anywhere. Not this time and possibly never.

~*~

"Limario!" Lisa turned around and knew it was her friends, recognizing the voice.

She rolled her eyes and saw Jisoo followed by Seulgi making their way towards her.

"What? I'm not in the mood." She returned to fiddling with her locker, putting the things she didn't need to take home.

"What's up with you?" Her other best friend Seulgi asked, confused by her sudden mood change.

"Yeah, were you dreaming of finally getting laid and got rudely interrupted by Mr. Lim?" Jisoo teased, she knew they were smirking. The blonde closed her locker and turned to face her friends, glaring at them. The two just snickered.

"For your information, no. It was her again." She frowned, remembering the dream she just had. Seulgi and Jisoo's expressions softened, knowing it was a serious matter.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The two looked at her sympathetically. Lisa shook her head not wanting to stay in that topic of conversation.

Whenever they talk about it, she feels like her friends are pitying her and she doesn't want _pity._ Lisa knows that her friends are just worried for her but she can't help but feel that way.

They knew how her dreams affected her, some days she would feel a weight of sadness after dreaming of the woman. Lisa didn't understand how someone could make her feel so much, without even knowing them.

The blonde shook herself out of her thoughts not wanting to ruin her mood even further. Lisa checked her bag to making sure she didn't mistakenly put anything in her locker then she, Jisoo and Seulgi made their way to Lisa's car.

The two were behind her, busy talking about something, while she was scrolling through twitter.

As she was walking she suddenly bumped into someone. Lisa subconsciously gripped the person's waist, not wanting the latter to fall face to the ground.

The blonde immediately apologized to the person while cursing herself internally.

When Lisa looked at the person, her heart stopped when she was met with a pair of feline eyes. The woman's eyes made her feel a strong sense of familiarity, like Lisa spent a lifetime looking into them.

The woman cleared her throat to get her attention. Lisa immediately snapped out of her thoughts and let go of the woman, realizing she was still holding onto the brunette tightly. _Not creepy at all Manoban._

"O-Oh, sorry." The blonde mumbled. Lisa can feel her cheeks reddening so she averted her eyes to the ground.

The brunette giggled, "It's okay! I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

"No no, it was definitely my fault, I should've been more aware of what's happening around me." The blonde looked up and met the woman's eyes again.

The brunette held her hand out to her. _This feels familiar._

"Jennie, nice to meet you...?" The woman, who now she knows is Jennie, raised her eyebrows at Lisa with a shy smile on her lips.

"Lisa." She replied, and shook Jennie's hand immediately. The brunette's touch sent shivers down her body, and once again, Lisa didn't know why.

They let go of each other's hands, Lisa's arms rested on her sides before awkwardly putting her right hand in her front pocket, deciding that was casual enough.

"How come I've never seen you before?" Lisa asked with a confused expression. Wondering why she hadn't notice someone this beautiful.

"Oh, I just transferred here. I decided to take a look around the school today before I start on Monday." Jennie replied with a friendly smile.

"Oh, do you want me to give you a tour? I can drop whatever I'm doing right now, I'll gladly show you around school." Lisa offered, smiling at the brunette.

Jennie smiled widely, showing off her gummy smile. Lisa once again found herself feeling a strong sense of déjà vu. _There goes my heart._

"I would say yes but unfortu—"

"Jen!"

They turned their heads to the owner of the voice and saw a young man their age jogging towards Jennie with a smile on his face.

_Taehyung?_

"Sorry I had you waiting, got held up at practice," Taehyung apologetically said to Jennie, placing a kiss on her forehead, "ready for our tour?"

He didn't even notice her standing in front of them.

"It's okay, I just got here anyways." Jennie gave him a close lipped smile.

"Oh, hi Lis." Taehyung finally noticed the blonde and gave her a smile.

"So," she dragged out.

"Jennie's the girl you've been proudly showing off at school." Lisa teased but somehow it didn't feel genuine.

Taehyung laughed and smiled widely while the brunette just chuckled.

"What can I say, this girl deserves to be showed off, she's amazing." Taehyung ruffled Jennie's hair, earning him a slap on the arms.

Right then, Lisa felt something in her chest but she ignored it.

Noticing the two lost in their own world—Taehyung blocking Jennie's playful hits on his shoulder—Lisa decided to take her leave.

"Well, I think I'll go now," Lisa smiled at both of them, who stopped upon hearing her, "looks like you already have a tour guide."

"Nice to meet you again, Jennie." Lisa gave her a nod.

She noticed the Taehyung's arms Jennie's shoulder and a heavy feeling settled on her chest.

Jennie gave her a small smile, "Be careful Lisa, see you on Monday."

"Bye Lisa!"

The blonde waved at them before turning her back and went to her car where her friends were.

Seulgi and Jisoo were leaning at the far, their eyes wandering—they were probably looking for her.

"Hey where were you?" Jisoo asked her, confused.

Lisa pointed to her back with her thumb, "Oh I bumped into Taehyung and Jennie, his girlfriend. She just transferred here."

"What? I didn't know he has a girlfriend," Jisoo said, a confused look on her face, "but eh, never mind," her friend shrugged.

Jisoo went to the passenger seat while Seulgi sat at the back. The blonde went around to the driver's side of the car but before going in, she let her eyes wander back to where Taehyung and Jennie was.

Jennie was already looking at her when she caught the brunette's eyes. Jennie gazed at her curiously, like she was trying to figure Lisa out.

But the blonde just shrugged it off, gave Jennie a small smile and went in. She started the car and drove out of the school.

~*~

Her friends decided to spend night at her house since it's Friday. So there she was at the kitchen, preparing snacks while Seulgi and Jisoo surfed through Netflix.

While the popcorn cooks on the microwave, the blonde went to get six packs of soda knowing how fast they empty the cans.

Once the popcorn was done Lisa took their snacks to the living room and saw the two already comfy on the couch.

Seulgi snatched the popcorn from Lisa, her eyes not leaving the television. The blonde had to refrain from rolling her eyes for the third time today.

"Here." Lisa offered a soda and a bag of chips to Jisoo who were also already immersed in the movie they chose. Jisoo gladly accepted it and muttered a 'thanks'.

The blonde let herself become comfy on the couch—sitting next to Jisoo who were seated next to Seulgi—before grabbing the tub of ice cream they bought earlier on the way home.

Lisa turned her attention on the TV, 'The Cloverfield Paradox'. _Oooh interesting title._

"What is it about?" Lisa asked, to no one in particular, with a mouthful of chocolate ice cream.

"Just watch it Lisa, I don't want to talk about science right now." Jisoo answered sharply while munching on Doritos. Once again, she has to stop herself from rolling her eyes at her friend's antics.

"Seu—"

"Shut up." Seulgi cut Lisa off before she even had the chance to say anything. The blonde loves her friends—believe her—but sometimes she wonders how she put up with them for 4 years.

She just pouted and let out a big sigh before finally watching the movie, knowing her friends are too engrossed in the movie to talk.

~*~

**1867, First Person POV**

_"Please, don't take her away from me!" I cried while I was pulled back onto the house. I was trying to get out of my brother's strong grip on my arms but to no avail._

_I watched with heavy heart as the woman who had my heart enter the carriage. She was also sobbing, crying for me._

_"Lili!"_

_It hurts but it hurts even more hearing the pain in her voice._

_So, I used up all the strength I had left to wriggle out of my brother's arms and lifted the side of my dress, running as fast as I could to the her._

_"Lilith!"_ _My_ _brother shouted, running after me._

_The woman looked out the window and had her hand held put to me, "Lili!"_

_Before I could grasp it, the carriage began to move._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I ran._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I ran even when I know I won't catch up._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I ran._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Even when I know it's already too late._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I ran._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Even when I know the woman was never mine to begin with._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I ran because I can't lose her._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Not her._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Never her_ _._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_My legs started to give out on me so I fell on my knees. My hands on my thighs as I cried out for the her, who was now getting smaller and smaller as the carriage takes away the love of my life._

_My heart feels heavy, I can't breathe. My vision became blurry while broken sobs escaped my lips._

_An arm gripped my elbows, prompting me to stand up. But I can't, my strength now all gone._

_I feel everything but nothing at the same time. All I can think about is the woman._

_My heart longs for her._

_"I love you—"_

**Third Person POV**

The blonde jolted awake, Jisoo was supporting her by the shoulders while Seulgi was on her other side holding her hands.

They were still on her living room, the TV now turned off.

They had a distressed look on their faces, Seulgi was crying and Jisoo's eyes were watering.

Lisa knew she was crying, the blonde can tell from her dampened cheeks.

She doesn't know why but Lisa's heart feels heavy, why does her heart feel like it's being torn into pieces?

Why does it feel like it's been ripped out of her chest?

"I-It hurts. It h-hurts s-so much, I-I don't—I can't... I just want this feeling gone. Please." All the blonde could do is sob on Jisoo's shoulder.

And Seulgi and Jisoo could only watch with heavy hearts as their friend broke in front of them once again.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll advice you to re-read the first chapter just so you could see the "dates" I've added on the flashblacks, maybe it'll give you an idea on how old they are at that time. I might still change a few stuffs here and there since I'm still not 100% sure with this chapter.

**Third Person POV**

A day has passed since the night she broke down in front of her friends. Lisa can't say she feels better, but at least now she can move around the house and do some of her pending school works instead of being cooped up in her bed.

Well, for the most part.

Over the years, Lisa had gotten better at handling the pain and anguish that certain dream inflicts on her. It happens rarely, but when it does—she feels like she's drowning, and she _can't breathe._

All she thought about is the woman, how painful it felt when the woman cried for her—agony evident in her voice.

The blonde can't ever forget that.

It was what haunted her all these years. And there's this ache in her chest when she thinks about the woman. Lisa can't fathom why but it's always there—the grief, the loss and the helplessness.

It never stops. It always comes back.

The next morning, her friends made sure she would be alright on her own, they told Lisa to call them whenever she needs anything. They actually even offered to stay for the whole weekend but the blonde politely refused, not wanting to hinder Jisoo and Seulgi from their own plans.

So there she was alone in her room—stuffing her mouth with cookies and cream flavored ice cream while watching Netflix—on a Sunday night.

All throughout the weekend all that Lisa did was wake up, eat, watch, sleep and maybe do some chores in between but the cycle repeats and continues.

Lisa also can't seem to get out Jennie from her mind, there's just something about the brunette but she can't pinpoint what it is. She didn't get why Jennie's touch sent shivers all over her body or why she felt a sudden pang of pain in her chest when she saw Jennie's gummy smile directed at Taehyung.

_You just met her for god's sake, stop being stupid Lisa._

The blonde irritatingly closed her laptop and put it away along with the tub of ice cream she was holding. She can't handle all this thinking anymore. It was too much and it makes her want to lose her mind. So Lisa decided to call it an early night and slid under the covers.

_~*~_

It was now Monday. The blonde woke up this morning with only an hour to spare and every woman knows that's not enough time to get ready. Choosing what outfit to wear already takes her almost half an hour.

So, Lisa speed walked through the school hallway heading straight to first period. The blonde only has five minutes left until the bell rings and she does _not want_ to be late on a Monday.

Unlike her other school mates, she actually cares a lot about being on time.

Luckily, her long legs helped her get their quickly. The moment the blonde entered the room and sat on her usual seat near the window, the bell rang, causing a relieved sigh to escape her lips.

As she was gathering the things she needed for the class, her friends sat next to her, Jisoo settling at the chair in front of her while Seulgi sat on her left.

"Hey Lis, how are you feeling? You weren't replying to any of our texts, we were worried." Seulgi asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah, are sure you don't want to take another day off?" Jisoo followed, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"I'm fine guys, just needed time to think and collect myself," she responded, "you have nothing to worry about," Lisa smiled.

Her friends were still not convinced, a "do-you-think-we're-stupid" look plastered on their faces.

"Yes, you two are stupid but not for that reason." Lisa laughed when two of her friends glared at her.

"Okay okay, we believe you." Seulgi frowned, rolling her eyes.

"Just treat us chicken wings later Manoban." Jisoo said before turning around to face the front.

Before Lisa got the chance to respond, their teacher entered the room.

"Good morning class." Their teacher greeted with a serious tone.

"Before we start, I would like to inform you that we have a new student in our class," their teacher's eyes roamed around the room, "there she is, Miss Kim could you introduce yourself here in front?"

Lisa was surprised, she didn't even the notice the feline-eyed girl when she entered the classroom. As Jennie walked to the front, everyone's eyes followed her—intrigued by the new girl.

"Hi, I'm Jennie. Jennie Kim. Uhm, we just recently moved in here last week and so far, I'm loving it here. I'm hoping I can get along with you all." The brunette greeted with a sweet smile on her face, making eye contact with everyone.

"Okay Miss Kim thank you, you can now take your seat."

Jennie met her eyes before going back to her seat, shooting her a small smile—the blonde's heart almost leaped out of her chest—which Lisa returned, waving at the brunette.

The blonde didn't notice she was still staring at Jennie, whose focus was now on their teacher that Seulgi had to smack her in the head to get her attention, pulling her back into reality.

Lisa rubbed the back of her head and scowled at her friend before concentrating on what's happening up front.

"—your project. I'll be partnering you all up, and before you ask, no you _can't_ switch partners. You'll automatically have an F if I found out any of you doing that. Are we clear?" Their teacher stated with an authoritative tone.

"Yes Sir." They all answered back.

Great, the Lisa missed the whole thing. Their teacher was already calling out who will be partnered with who and she didn't even have a single clue about the said project.

"Mina and Joy."

"Irene and Nayeon."

"Yeri and Bambam."

"Chaeyoung and Seulgi."

"Sehun and Kai."

"Lisa and Jennie."

"Jisoo and Wendy."

Just what she needed, Lisa just wanted the ground to swallow her whole. She honestly doesn't get why she's this nervous on being around the brunette. She just doesn't want to seem lame in front of Jennie.

Lisa turned her head to look at the girl who's now walking towards her, giving her a small wave.

"Hey." Jennie smiled at her, taking the now empty seat in front of her. Jennie turned the chair around so she could fully face Lisa.

"Hi Jen," she replied and she can't help but smile back at the girl. Her heart just, it feels warm and full when she sees the brunette, "adjusting nicely?"

"Yes, everyone here is really friendly. I think I'll enjoy it here." Jennie replied, looking at the people around her before facing Lisa again. Jennie leaned on the table, supporting her body with folded arms.

Lisa nodded, "I'm glad to hear that."

"So, when do you think we should start?" Jennie asked her, looking at her with a hand holding up her chin.

"Uhh... sorry, I actually didn't hear most of what were supposed to do... could you fill me in?" Lisa sheepishly said, her eyes were everywhere but Jennie.

"Lalisa, I thought you were a good student." The brunette teased, playfully narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"I am!" Lisa exclaimed while Jennie just laughed at her flushed expression. "I was just... a little distracted today." The blonde's eyes dropped to Jennie's lips.

When Lisa looked up, Jennie's cheeks were red. The brunette gulped and cleared her throat. That took Liza out of her daze.

"Let's meet later?" Jennie asked, "At the library, if you're free, I mean."

"Actually I'm supposed to go somewhere after my last period." Lisa scratched her nape, looking down at the table.

"Oh! It's fine we can reschedule it, we still have a week." Jennie flashed the blonde a genuine smile.

"No no, it can wait. I'll go straight there." Lisa assured the brunette.

Jennie pursed her lips and nodded, "Sounds good."

Then, the brunette opened a notebook that Lisa hadn't even notice was there.

"Okay so," Jennie dragged out, "we just have to research and study the autobiography of someone famous in the Victorian Era." Jennie informed Lisa, flipping the pages of notebook. The brunette met her eyes before continuing,

"That person's contribution to the society, how that person lived or if that person was married and had children, et cetera et cetera." Jennie said, leaning her head to the left then to the right at the end of her sentence.

"I can already tell how boring this would be, I don't like history." Lisa groaned, putting her face on both her palms, which earned a chuckle from the brunette.

"Honestly I've always been really interested in the Victorian Era, there's just something about it." Jennie shared, looking out the window before making eye contact with the blonde.

"I guess, in a way it's kind of fascinating..." Lisa replied, clicking her pen.

Silence overtook them and Lisa will be honest, it would usually be really awkward but with the brunette, it's somehow comforting and just... _right._

Before the blonde goes deeper into her thoughts, the bell rang and their classmates started to get up from their seats, heading to their next class.

Before Jennie could return to her seat at the back, Lisa called her, "Jen!"

"Uhhh... can I have your number?" Realizing how that must have sounded Lisa immediately added, "I mean for later! So I could text you once my class is done."

The brunette said to her with a teasing smile, "Don't be so nervous around me Miss Manoban, I don't bite."

Lisa could only smile awkwardly before giving her phone to Jennie. The brunette took her phone and typed her number in then she gave it back to Lisa.

"Thanks," Lisa said, flashing the brunette a small smile, "see you later, Jen."

"See you, Lis." The brunette returned the smile before going back at her seat to pack up her things then, Lisa started to do the same.

Once Lisa was done, she put her backpack on her right shoulder, took one last look at the brunette and went out of the classroom.

~*~

Lisa was now in the library waiting for the brunette. She took the nearest vacant seat near the entrance so she could easily see the brunette. It was near a window so she just looked outside while waiting for the other girl.

Lisa took out her phone and opened their conversation.

**[9:57 AM]**  
**hey jen**  
**we're still on for later, right?**

**[10:05]**  
**this is lisa btw**

**[10:12 AM]**  
**oh hi lis!**  
**yes, absolutely!**  
**but i'm gonna run a little late**  
**i hope you don't mind?**

**[10:23]**  
**yeah, it's fine**  
**take your time :)**  
**(Read)**

The blonde began to type, not noticing a figure getting near her.

**[1:47]**  
**hey jen**  
**i'm already here at the library**  
**i'll wait for you**

Lisa put down her phone and looked up. She saw the brunette, who was standing across her with a cute smile on her face. Jennie threw her a small wave,

"Hi."

_Oh god. My fucking heart._

She began to feel the heat on her cheeks rising, so she quickly looked down.

"Uhm, h-how was your day?" Lisa stammered out. _"How's your day?" Really? I can't believe I fucking said that._

She pinched her nose before turning her gaze back to the other girl.

"It was good, just a little bit exhausting," Jennie began to say, taking the seat across Lisa, then the brunette gave her a small smile, "how about you?"

"Umm, same old same old. Just a normal day for me." The blonde replied, smiling at the end of her statement, "Thanks for asking."

"Should we start?" Jennie asked, her arms folded on the table.

"Yes, of course," Lisa replied. "do you have anyone in mind?"

"Uh yes, Charles Dickens." Jennie had this cute shy smile on her face and Lisa can't help but smile too at the sight of the brunette.

"He's known as the greatest novelist of the Victorian Era." Jennie started before continuing,

"I'm a really love huge fan of his books. Especially "Great Expectations", that one is my favorite." Jennie said, her eyes were smiling.

"You're adorable." Lisa giggled. She didn't know where she got the courage to suddenly say that but when she saw how the brunette's cheeks turned red, she knew she said the right thing.

"Uhm, there's this... line on one of his books. I've always known it by heart, even before I read that book. It's really strange." Jennie said with furrowed eyebrows.

She paused to look outside the window before speaking, "I loved her against reason,"

_Feline eyes stared back at her._

"against promise," Jennie turned to look at her and there's something in the brunette's eyes.

_"I promise." Love was swimming in her eyes._

"against peace," Lisa began saying it with Jennie.

_"I won't let you go."_

"against hope, against happiness," Lisa can't breathe and she doesn't know why.

_"I'll always love you."_

"against all discouragement that could be."

_"It's you and me, against the world."_

Then, her vision turned black.

_~*~_

**1861, First Person POV**

_"Nini, look at this!" I called out, with a book on my lap. We were at their private library, going through every book that caught our eye. I was seated at the couch while the she went through the shelves, looking for books to read._

_Her and I spent most of our time with each other, making up for all the times we had to spend apart—miles away from one another._

_Visits that occur few times a year and handwritten letters weren't enough for the both of us so I kept persuading father multiple times over the course of two years to move into her town. And now, father finally agreed to stay for good, thinking it would be beneficial for our families since both our fathers were planning to start a shared business_

_(Probably_ _also because I was starting to get on father's nerves_ _.)_

_She stopped what she was doing, dropped the book she was holding and sat next to me,_

_"What is it?" Excitement was written all over her face._

_"Look at their names," I laughed, diverting my eyes back on the book, "Mr. Wopsle, Pip and Uncle Pumblechook."_

_She also laughed upon hearing the names of the characters, "What kind of names are those?"_

_I scrunched my nose, "Weird ones."_

_I closed the book and looked at the front cover, written in there is the title 'Great Expectations'. I examined it and also found that it was by the famous Charles Dickens._

_I opened the hard bound book again and read out loud a line from the book, "I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be."_

_I tore my eyes away from the book and faced her, she was already looking at me._

_"What does it mean?"_ _She_ _suddenly asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion while I just chuckled at the her expression._

_"I don't know either. But I'll tell you once I know what it means," I smiled at her who returned the same smile but with her upper gums visible._

_At that very moment, her smile became number one on the list of my favorite sights to see._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates will be slow since I'm busy with school so please kindly wait for the next ones, stay safe everyone! <33

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly leave your thoughts if you have any, it helps a ton. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
